Life or Death: The 64th Hunger Games
by peetamellark7475
Summary: Send in your tribute! Let's see if your tribute will come out on top or will they die? Please send in!
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to try this out! PM me your tributes please! Welcome to the 64th Hunger Games!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District Choice 1:

District Choice 2:

District Choice 3:

Appearance (hair color/length, eye color, skin tone, height, weight, and anything else I left off, make it detailed):

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Boyfriend or Girlfriend:

History:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaping Reaction/Why Volunteered:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Strategy:

Arena Strategy:

Strengths/Weaknesses:

Weapon:

Open to Romance:

Open to Allies

Anything I forgot:


	2. Chapter 2 Tributes

**Hello so here is the Tribute List so far!**

**Tribute List**

**District 1:**

**Male: ** Sparky Plow**  
Female: **Shiver Buxington

**District 2:**

**Male: **Nico Alias

**Female: **Jackie Collson**  
**

**District 3: **

**Male:** Howe Rockson

**Female: **Flow Hans

**District 4:**

**Male: **Sawyer Coleman

**Female: **Dahlia Bryson

**District 5:**

**Male: **Data Holmes

**Female: **Willa Que

**District 6:**

**Male: **Hark Milo

**Female: **Hanna Donahue

**District 7:**

**Male: **Xander Robyn

**Female: **Oak Wilburn

**District 8:**

**Male: **Stral Carp

**Female: **Crochet Duncain

**District 9:**

**Male:** Miyan Reynolds

**Female: **Lillo Showblosky

**District 10:**

**Male: **Owen Carlisle

**Female: **Noel Carlisle

**District 11:**

**Male: **Hank Rolando

**Female: **Isabella Bourgeoisie

**District 12:**

**Male: **Bean Lipchick

**Female:** Willow Andrews


	3. Chapter 3 District 1 Reapings

**District 1**

**Sparky POV**

I roll myself out of bed and into my living room. But before I go in there I pull a grey shirt on over my head. I walk into my living room and see my 4 year old sister, Ellis, playing with a rag doll. I smile at the sight. She's so sweet and innocent they way she looks up at you with her big emerald eyes. I can only hope _he_ won't make her volunteer when she turns 18 like me. You see, my mom, Gwyn, remarried to a jerk that is forcing me to volunteer for the 64th annual Hunger Games. I'm just glad he isn't forcing is 12 year old daughter, Winter to volunteer. I would have to choke him until he turned blue.

Pulling me out of my thoughts is Ellis tugging at my shirt. "Bubby, can you play with mwe?" she ask giving me big puppy dog eyes. I smile down at her.

"Of course." I say and follow her to the middle of the room. She gives me one of the dolls that she calls, "Robyn" and tells me to braid her hair I chuckle and say okay even though I don't know what to do.

Mom smiles at us from over the kitchen counter telling me she's happy.

"Hey, Sparky can you go fetch Winter for me? She should be at the center." Mom says. I nod my head and put "Robyn" down.

I walk out the house and towards the center that they use to train kids for the games. Winter always goes there because she swear that her dad is going to make her volunteer someday. I tell her I won't let that happen. Let's just say she doesn't believe me.

"Winter," I call she comes around the corner carrying her bag.

"I'm ready." She says. I nod and take her hand to lead her home.

Once we get home mom makes us go get changed for the Reaping. Me and Winter obey and walk towards our room. I get on by brown button up shirt and khaki slacks. I shake out my red hair not going to bother brushing it, since I have uncontrolled red locks. I slip on my shoes and walk towards the living room is. Winter is already there is her little yellow dress and her straight blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Let's go!" my jerk step-dad, Hank, says. I get up and grab Ellis and Winter's hands.

We walk in silence until we reach our town square. Winter and I sign in and she goes to the 12 section while I go to the 17 year old section.

Our escort, Bobby Poe comes onto the stage in his usual purple hair and fuchsia lipstick. He stumbles a bit because of the crazy high heels he is wearing. Nobody says anything about that but a very loud laugh come from the girls 16-year-old section and I can't help but smile.

"Hello Everybody," he begins. He goes on and on but I don't listen until he begins to call names.

"So I think I'm going to switch it up this year and do boys first so here we go."

He pulls out the name but before he can call the kids name I run through the crowd up to the front and yell "I volunteer!"

**Shiver POV**

I look into the mirror that is positioned in front of me while I brush my long platinum blonde hair. I look into the cold grey eyes that are known as mine. I think about the Reaping today and all that could twist my life around. Just by calling my name. _Stop this you are a career. Stop acting like a wimp from 12. _My thoughts say. I put my hair brush down and walk into my family's living room.

"Where were you?" my dad, Henry asks.

"I was in the Hunger Games, dad. Seriously? You ask that when I was just across the hall." I say.

" Hey! You might be in the Hunger Games this year so I would keep quiet!" he says.

I scoff and roll my eyes at him.

"Just go to your sisters." He says, sending me away with a flick of his hand.

I roll my eyes and walk towards my sisters, Snowy and Swan.

"Hey, girls what's up?" I ask.

"The sky." Snowy says looking up. Ah, she got her sarcasm from me. I smile at her and ruffle her hair. I hear a giggle come out of Swan. I look at her then tickle her. She laughs at thrashes about. Dad comes in to see what all the screaming is and sees us he laughs and tells me to get ready for the Reaping since Snowy and Swan are only 7. They are twins but, we all look alike with our blonde hair and grey eyes.

I go to my room and throw on a periwinkle dress with a pair of white sandals. I pull my hair into a bun before I leave the room too.

I go to the living room and eat a banana and throw the peel away, grab my sisters hands, and together we got to the Reaping.

Once we get there Snowy and Swan go with dad while I sign in and go to the 16-year-old sector.

I take my place and just sit there waiting impatiently for it to begin. Our escort, Bobby Poe, comes out looking as dumb as ever in high heels. He clearly can't handle walking in them because he stumbles. I can't help it, I laugh, really loud too. Everyone chuckles quietly or smiles about what I did.

He goes on and on, but I tune him out until he says the boy name, or last tries to, because a curly red head volunteers before he can even get the first letter out. I can't help but chuckle when I think it would have been funny if it was his name but he volunteered. I keep laughing quietly, until I hear an all too familiar name called.

"Shiver Buxington!" he shouts.

"Crap." I mutter under my breath. I sigh stick my chin out and strut to the stage.

I take my place next to Sparky, I think, and then shake hands with him.

"I give you the District 1 tributes Sparky Plow and Shiver Buxington!" Bobby shouts. _Here we go,_ I think.

**Hey! Sorry it took me a while. Just had some confusion and I moved to London so.. yeah. The next update will quicker!**

**-Em:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Quiz

**Hey guys! Ok so this is a quiz! This quiz is really important, the top 3 people survive the blood bath no problem. While some of the tributes might die or survive. PM me the questions AND answers or you can review it!**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_

**(Worth 2 points) What does President Snow's breath smell like?**

**(Worth 4 points) What are tracker jackers? (Give details)**

**(Worth 6 points) What is Katniss' favorite bread that Peeta bakes?**

**(Worth 8 points) How long has Caesar Flickermen been the interviewer of the games? **

**5. (WORTH 15 POINTS! I'LL PICK 2 IDEAS) What is your ideal arena? **

**Ok that's it! The District 2 Reaping will be up tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5 District 2 Reapings

**Hey guys! Ok, so I had a screw up last chapter Sparky is 18 not 17! THE QUIZ ENDS WEDNESDAY!**

**District 2**

**Jackie Collson POV**

"Rick, stop it!" I yell to my 16 year old brother, who was currently tickling me to no end.

"Rick, leave your sister alone. Now." My mother, Flora, yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, guys stop you act like 7 year olds and your how old?" my father, Manuel, asks.

"16." Rick grumbled.

"14." I muttered.

"Good. Now act like Careers." He said.

My father is big on this whole "Career" thing. I guess it is ok, I mean it would be cool to be a Career, but something about knowing you might lose you life horrifies me. Rick and I separate onto different chairs and stare at our thumbs. When I look at mine I see a pale extra finger looking up at me.

"Breakfast is ready." My mom yells.

We all jump up and me and Rick push each other to get there first. I end up being there first, I grab some eggs and toast and plop down at my seat by the counter. Rick gets his serving and sits next to me.

"So you guys ready for the Reaping. Rick and I knew we had to be happy about it so we did.

"Yes!" Rick shouted like a 5 –year-old- girl. I had to hold back a giggle for that one.

"Yes, father." I say and look him dead in the eye.

"Good." He grunts.

The rest of breakfast is quiet and we all float away once we are done to get ready. I finish my food and put my dishes in the sink and walk towards my room. I go in my room that is down the hall. My walls are a teal color and I have an old quilt that was passed down for generations. I have a closet, chair and vanity. I look in the cracked mirror that hang on one of my walls. I have chocolate dark hair that flows to about my waist and big green eyes that have flecks of blue in them. I'm pale and at a normal height for a girl my age. I get dressed in the outfit my mother has laid out for me. A purple top that has ruffles, some nice slacks, and white shoes.

When I finished getting ready I head out to our living room. Together, we leave for the Reaping. When we get there me and Rick sign up, then split ways. He goes to the 16-year-old boy section, while I go to the 14-year-old girl section. I take my place next to another 14 year old girl.

Our escort, Naomi Silk soon comes on and makes the speech she does every year. I tune her out until she is going to call the girl's name.

"Jackie Collson!"

I should protest. But then again, that wouldn't do much…..

**Nico POV**

"Focus, Nico!" my trainer, Hex, yells.

I look at my opponent more to find his weak spot. I soon charge at him and knock him down.

"Good, you dismissed." Hex says. I sigh and flip my long black hair to the side. I can hear the girls squeal so when I turn the corner I give them a wink. They giggle and continue to gossip. I roll my eyes.

I see my friend, Javvann, trying to get girls to go on a date with him, but failing miserably.

"Hey." I say as he joins me.

"I have no clue how you are so good with the girls." He says.

"It's all in the charm." I say looking down at him since he was shorter, of course he was shorter than me I'm 6'. He sighs and looks forward.

"Well, I am going to go get ready." I say. He waves me off and walks towards his house.

I take a deep breath and enter my household. This use to be a happy house until there was a fire. It was a night where everything had gone perfect until everyone was in bed. I felt warmth come over me and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was smoke. I started to panic and tried to get everyone up. I failed. My mom, brothers, and poor little 4 year -old- Scarlett all died. I tried to save Scarlett, but a part of the ceiling fell on her and my arm. I have a big burn scar from where it him. It tortures me to no end. We later found out it was started by Peacekeepers. I don't know why either.

I walk in and see my dad sitting at the small table staring out the window. He lost it after they all died.

"Hey dad." I say.

"Hey." He grunts. I sigh and walk down the tiny hallway to my room.

I pick out my clothes for the reaping, brown slack pants and a pale green dress shirt. I leave my hair has it is. No sense in trying to comb it back. I walk back out say bye to dad, because he doesn't come and walk towards the square.

I sign in and walk towards the 18 year old section. Our escort soon comes out since I was one of the last ones.

"Welcome, everybody to the 64th Hunger Games Reaping!" she yells. She babbles on and on, but I don't listen.

Soon she calls the girl name, Jackie Collson. It sounds familiar, but I don't know her.

"Here come the boys!" she yells. She goes and draws the name out of the glass ball and reads it aloud.

"Nico Alias!" she yells.

My brain tells me what to do as I walk towards the stage with a smirk on my face. _Stay cool, you are cool._ My head says.

"District 2 tributes everybody!" our escort yells.

**District 3 will be up soon! Hope you liked it!**

**-Em:)**


	6. Chapter 6 District 3 Reapings

**District 3!**

**Flow POV**

"What if we get picked?" I ask my boyfriend, Howe Rockson.

"Then it happens." He says.

I sigh and look at him through my glasses. "I don't think I could live without you." I say.

"We'll be ok." He assures me, but it sounds like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"I have to go back to mom." I say. He nods and gives me a kiss.

"I'll see you later." He says.

I get up from the park bench we were sitting on and walk back to my home. It isn't far away, so that's good. I live with my mom in a tiny house in the middle of town. My dad used to live with is until we found he was cheating on mom and left us. I still see him around town but he acts like he doesn't even know me.

I walk into the house and down into a little hallway that leads to my mothers room.

"Hey mom. How are you feeling today?" I ask. She looks up at me with those sickly eyes and I can't help but feel sad. My mom, Paige, has been sick for the past two months and there is no way for her to get better. She only has a limited time.

"Ok. Now go get ready I want to do your hair." She says.

"Okay momma." I say and walk towards my room across the hall.

I pull out the lavender dress I picked out last night and slip it over my head. I put on white flats too. I take my jet black hair out of its ponytail and walk back to my moms room.

"Okay mom I'm-"I stop mid sentence. My moms eyes are closed and her chest isn't going up and down. No, she can't be _dead._

"Mom!" I yell. I start shaking her, but nothing happens. I start to cry and scream. I rip my hair out. She can't be dead. It isn't fair! But life isn't fair. I start to cry on top of her. The only thing I have of her now is my sparkling green eyes. I have nothing of her.

I don't know how long I sit there and cry but I know it was long. I sigh and get up not bothering to do anything since I'm probably late for the Reaping. I probably have red puffy eyes, but I don't care. I know my hair is a mess, but I don't care. I lost my whole family.

I walk out of the house and close the door. I turn around to face the house and kiss my hand and wave goodbye to my mom. I walk to the square that is only a couple of steps away. I am late for the Reaping, I know that because I hear the girls name called.

"Flow Hans!"

I gasp but run there anyway. I make it onto the stage and our escort, Jasmine Bourne, look at me strangely.

"You are Flow?" she asks.

"Yes." I say softly.

"How old are you?" she asks.

"17." I state.

"Well okay.." she says.

I sigh and look away.

**Howe POV**

"What if we get picked?" My girlfriend asks.

"Then it happens." I say.

Flow looks at me with her big beautiful eyes that are covered by her glasses "I don't think I could live without you." She says. It breaks my heart to see her like this. She has had it horrible and she doesn't deserve it.

"We'll be ok." I assure her, but it comes out like I am trying to tell myself that more that her.

"I have to go back to mom." She says. Her mom is terribly sick and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I nod even though I don't want her to go and give her a kiss.

"I'll see you later." I say.

I watch her walk away from the bench we were sitting on and towards her house. I sigh and decide I should go back to my house. I run to my house because it is a far distance and I don't have much time to get ready.

I soon make it to my small blue house and walk in. My father, Hugo, and mother, Lisa, are trying to get the twin twelve year old girls, Jessie and Sydney, to get ready for the Reaping but failing.

"Hey!" I yell. They all snap their heads towards me.

"Go get ready!" I shout and point towards their bedrooms. They nod and scurry off.

I nod to my parents and walk towards my own room. I open the door to see a new outfit laid out on my bed. I put on the yellow shirt and slacks. I shake out my light brown hair and look in the mirror my brown eyes staring back at me. I can only hope everything is going to be ok.

Once we are all ready we set off towards the square. We get there and the girls go to the 12-year-old section. While I go to the 18 year old section. I don't see Flow but I'm sure she'll come.

Our escort Jasmine Bourne, comes out onto to the stage with no Flow showing. I wonder if her mom- _no that didn't happen. _My head thinks. Jasmine goes to the girls glass ball first and picks the name.

"Flow Hans!" she screeches. No! This cannot be happening!

Flow comes running down the middle in her lavender dress. She has puffy red eyes and her hair is a mess. Oh no.

"You are Flow?" Our escort asks.

"Yes." She says softly.

"How old are you?" she asks.

"17." She says.

I turn away after that. I couldn't handle it.

"Now for the boys!" Jasmine yells.

"Howe Rockson!" she yells.

Well this is officially the worst day ever. I walk towards the stage trying to keep calm although Flow has fear and pain in her eyes. I will miss her. Because one thing is sure. I'm not coming back.

**Yay two chapter in one day! District 4 will be up either on Wednesday or Thursday.**

**-Em:)**


	7. Chapter 7 Winners

**Hello people of earth, I'm here to say the top 3 people that there tribute will survive the bloodbath! Here they are!**

**GirlUnderTheYellowUmbrella – 20 points, Crochet Duncain **

**iloverueforever – 27 points, Isabella Bourgeoisie**

**girlreadsalot – 35 points, Sawyer Coleman**

**Congrats to the people that got it! I'm sorry for the rest of you! District 4 Reapings will be up tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8 District 4 Reapings

**District 4! **

**Dahlia POV**

I look at the target in front of me and tilt my head to the get the perfect aim. I throw my knife hard and hit the target. Perfect. I hear all the older kids gasp around me and I smirk. It's not everyday a 12 year old is better than you. My trainer, Penelope, gives me a grin and then starts to fire some flying birds. I quickly grab the bow and arrows, and shoot.

"Good, you've got perfect aim. All you need to do is be quicker." She says.

"Quicker?" I ask sharply.

"Yes, if there was a tribute after you, they would kill you. You need to be faster." She says.

"Whatever." I huff. I grab my bag from the ground and begin to walk away. But as a last thought I grab the knife from the kid behind me and snap around. I throw the knife hard on the target. Penelope was getting the knives out of the board so the knife is in between her fingers, barely missing her finger.

"Fast enough for you?" I yell and storm out of the training center.

I stomp all the way to my home that is all the way by the coast. I walk into the sea green house and slam the door.

"Watch it!" my 19- year-old brother, Roger shouts from the living room. I snort and walk into the kitchen. My twin 12-year-old brother, Darren, is in there no doubt working on something.

"Hey, geek." I say and slap him upside the head.

"Anger issues." He mumbles but I still hear him.

I slam the fridge door. "What did you just say?" I shout.

"You. Have. Anger. Issues." He states. That does it.

I come around the counter corner and yank him off his seat. He shouts at me but I ignore him. I pull back his head with his hair and twist his arm behind him. He shouts in pain.

"I would shut the hell up if I was you." I say.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouts and mom and dad come bounding down the stairs. They see our position and instantly glare at me.

"Dahlia Taylor Bryson, leave your brother alone and go get ready!" my mother shouts. I sigh and roughly shove Darren away.

"Fine." I grunt.

I run up to my room and get dressed. I put on a pair of white pants and a blue tank top with blue sandals. I pull my auburn hair out of its bun and let my curly locks flow. My sea green eyes stand out against my tan skin. I sigh and run down the stairs.

"I'm leaving." I state plainly and leave, not bothering to wait for them.

I walk towards the square looking up at the square. When I get there I sign in and walk to the 12 year old girls section. I impatiently wait for our escort, Marble Locks, to come out. When she finally does come out I just tune her out. When the time comes for the girls, it is the moment I've been waiting for all my life. What I've been training for since I was 4.

"Jenny Weber!" she shouts.

What? I took tesserae just because I wanted to be picked! A girl comes out from the 14 year old section and I instantly hate her.

I jump forward and yell, "I volunteer as tribute!"

**Sawyer POV**

I look around my group of friends as they all laugh about a joke I said. I smile to myself; we can still have fun on Reaping day.

"Ok, well I better get home." I say. They all groan and I laugh.

I get off my seat and walk towards my home where my brother, Cale, and sister, Claire, will be waiting. I get home and see my parents trying to calm the twins . I laugh and the twins smile at me.

"Hey, mom." I say as I walk towards our kitchen.

"Hey Sawyer. Have fun?" she asks.

"Yeah, I did." I say. I brad an apple and bite into it.

"Go get ready." She commands.

"Yes mom." I say and march to my room, but not before my dad ruffles my sandy blonde hair.

I run to my room and put on a pale blue shirt that barely covers my tattoo of the sun. and tuck it into black slacks. The pale blue shirt makes my light green eyes pop, and my tan skin, from working outside all my life, stand out.

I walk back to everyone else and see they are ready. They get up and we start walking out of the house and towards the square.

On our walk to the square we pass by a couple of cute girls and every time I see them I wink at them and they blush. My mom laughs at me and my dad usually says stuff along the lines of, "That's my boy." I usually laugh.

We get to the square and I sign in. I go to the 17-year-old boys section and wait for our escort, Marble, to come out. I look around the square and stop when I see a group of girls staring at me. I smile and wave. The wave back and I pull a goofy face that makes them burst with laughter. I smile and look ahead to see Marble walking on.

"Welcome to the 64th Reaping!" she shouts. "Let's get started." She shouts and goes over to the girls' bowl.

"Jenny Weber!" she shouts. Huh, I've never heard that name before. But she doesn't get much time because a girl jumps out of the 12 year old section.

"I volunteer as tribute!" the girl yells.

She walks forward to her spot on the stage.

"What's your name sweetie?" Marble asks bending down to her height.

"Dahlia Bryson." She states confidently, with her head held high.

I think I know her brother. His name his Roger, I think. We used to be buddies.

"Sawyer Coleman!" Marble shouts. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice she started the boys.

"Let's get this party started!" I whisper shout, causing a few boys to laugh quietly. I walk towards the stage while smiling goofily.

"The tributes of District 4!" Marble shouts.

**District 4 everybody! I'm sorry I didn't post when I said I would, I was in the hospital. But anyway, review please!**

**-Em:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Very Important Authors Note

**I feel horrible. I am so sorry! My stories are still going on. But I have been sooo busy! So I have come up with a schedule for my stories. Since my only free days are Thursday and Sunday, I will be updating on those days.**

**Home Is Where The Heart Is: Thursdays**

**Life or Death: The 64th Hunger Games: Sundays**

**Yes, I will be updating later today for Life or Death. Once again, I am soooo sorry! I will try to be better!**

**-Em:)**


	10. Chapter 10: District 5 Reapings

**Ok, so I'm typing the chapter and my laptop dies. I meant to put it up last night but, my laptop died. I actually yelled. My sister stared at me like I was a freak, but anyway.. I'm really sorry!**

**District 5**

**Willa POV**

I chase my 13 year old, brother, Will, up and down our hallway of our small house. I am 18 but, who cares? I can act like a 5 year old if I want.

"Willa! Stop it, I just washed the house!" My mom, Iris, yells.

"Ok." I say sadly.

"Your not the least bit worried are you?" she asks.

"No. Whatever happens, happens." I say.

"Your too much like your father. You go with the flow too much." She says.

I cringe when she mentions dad. We were very close, until mom kicked him out because he never got stuff done around the house. I have never forgiven mom for that. I never will.

"Go get ready for the Reaping." She says.

I cringe again; I know dad will be there.

"Ok, mom." I say quietly.

I walk down the hall to my small room I have had since I was a baby. I put on a white blouse and a light pink skirt. I put my long, auburn hair into a braided bun to get it out of my face. My tan skin and pale blue eyes stand out against my outfit.

I walk back to the family room and sit, waiting for my brother. Our house isn't much, it's small and plain, but to me its home. Will comes back here a few minutes later wearing a nice brown shirt and khakis.

"Ready?" My mom asks.

We both nod our heads and together we set out of the house and down the street. We live quite far from the square so we have to leave 25 minutes before it starts if we want to get there on time.

We actually do get there on time so I go to sign in then go to my section. Its my last year so I'm not as nervous, but I'm still nervous. Especially for my brother. Our escort, Brielle Maples, comes strutting onto the stage wearing a new leopard skin dress. She makes me sick.

"Hello, everybody!" she yells loudly. Its hard not to hear her, but I trained myself over the years so I don't have to hear her.

I just look around until she walks over to the Reaping Bowl.

"Willa Que!" she shouts probably as loud as she can get.

This is great.

**Data POV **

"Why do you always have to make such a witty comment on everything you do?" my 12 year old friend, Winni says.

"I wasn't always like this, its just I got used to. I'm still shy, just not around you." I say.

I laugh as he huffs and walks faster away. He keeps acting like he's ok, but I know he's not, after all it is his first Reaping.

"Well, you better go don't want your mommy to be upset." I say jokingly.

"I told you not to call her that." He grumbles.

I laugh and start to walk off. I wave to him when I hear him shout bye. You can't help but like Winni he's a good kid.

I walk back to my home to find my single mom, Kellie, cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Data. How's Winni?" she asks.

"He's acting like he's ok, but I don't think he is." I say.

"Well, maybe he is." My mom says.

"On his first Reaping?" I raise an eyebrow while asking this.

My mom just shakes her head and laugh. I smile and head to my room to get ready. I reach my small room and pull out my outfit for today. I wear a beige dress shirt with brown slacks; it makes my blue eyes pop. I shake out my auburn hair and stair at my .freckles in the mirror. I sigh and go to the kitchen where my mom was.

"Are we eating now?" I ask.

"Not right now. After the Reaping." She says.

I nod my head and together we walk out the door.

We walk in silence to the square. It's a time where we think to ourselves, and what is to come. We reach the square and I check in. I walk to the 15 year old boys section with a bunch of the 15 year olds.

We stand in silence until our escort, Brielle, comes onto stage. She babbles and I don't listen until she announces the girl's name.

"Willa Que!" she screeches.

A tall girl comes out of the 18 year old sector. Poor girl, it's her last year and she gets picked.

"Data Holmes!" Brielle yells.

I zoned out that long? Well, here goes nothing…


	11. Chapter 11 Im very sorry

I know, I know. I win the worst person award. But these past few months I have been through a lot. From deaths, moving again, and just plain life. But I do plan to update today or tomorrow so watch for it. Once again, I'm so very sorry.

-Em

You can leave your hate in comments.


End file.
